


Advanced Autotune

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack and Angst, F/F, Flower is genderfluid, Fluff and Crack, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Len is trans, M/M, Multi, chatfic, oh what's this? some cliche angst about the Vocaloids not being real?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: [fuckass created the group chat][fuckass renamed the group chat to Advanced Autotune]banana: noHonestly, Fukase knows this was a bad idea. But hey, that's never stopped him before!lmao chatfics are fun to write
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 21





	1. world is mine!!: woa Len r u ok

[fuckass created the group chat]

[fuckass renamed the group chat to Advanced Autotune]

banana: no

world is mine!!: oh come on Len you haven't even been here for a minute

banana 2 girl edition: what miku said

banana: fukase is here. i want no part in anything with fukase

fuckass: tbh i thought you were gonna call me fuckass

soff flower (she/her): ^^^^

banana: could you guys.

banana: not tease me

banana: for two fucking seconds

world is mine!!: woa Len r u ok

banana: not really

_banana is offline_

fuckass: o

fuckass: ,, oops??

_fuckass is offline_

soff flower (she/her): ...that went far worse than i was expecting

banana 2 girl edition: i'm going to check on Len.

_banana 2 girl edition is offline_

world is mine!!: well that's worrying

soff flower (she/her): mhm

* * *

_banana 2 girl edition is online_

banana 2 girl edition: Len is fine

banana 2 girl edition: he was just killed again in a song, so he's. sad

banana 2 girl edition: Fukase's been trying to talk to him i think

soff flower (they/them): o o f

soff flower (they/them): good luck with that lmao

_banana is online_

banana: hi

_fuckass is online_

fuckass: hello

fuckass: ,, sorry about earlier i guess

banana: meh

banana: it's fine

banana: i'm used to the teasing and it's fine usually, i was just a little moody already

world is mine!!: are you two

fuckass: nO-

world is mine!!: are you two _getting along_

banana: oh fuck

banana 2 girl edition: YOU TWO BETTER RUN

banana 2 girl edition: OR ELSE MIKU'S GONNA START SHIPPING YOU


	2. Chapter 2

[Advanced Autotune]

banana 2 girl edition: you. you know that one song

soff flower (he/him): no actually i don't

banana 2 girl edition: it's called

banana 2 girl edition: it's called Ghost Rule

world is mine!!: growl grrr

banana: what miku said

fuckass: i covered that once. bet i was better than any of you bitches

scarf man: can't really contest that tbh

banana: kaito wtf are you doing here

scarf man: miku invited me, meiko, and luka

[banana 2 girl edition changed their nickname to rin-chan now]

mom: really?

fuckass: oh hey meiko

pink: h e w w o

rin-chan now: LUKA

rin-chan now: DON'T BE A FURRY

rin-chan now: DON'T BE A FOOL WITH YOUR LIFE

* * *

[Private Message]

Len Kagamine: rin

Len Kagamine: rin help

Rin Kagamine: what

Len Kagamine: it's. it's fukase

Rin Kagamine: what about him

Len Kagamine: i think,,, i think i have a. fuckin. crush on him.

Rin Kagamine: ah

Rin Kagamine: i see the problem

* * *

[Advanced Autotune]

fuckass: how much of this giant gummy bear do you think it'll take to make me sick

* * *

[Private Message]

Rin Kagamine: ....are you sure you want that one

Len Kagamine: honestly i kinda wish i could say no


End file.
